Cause you're born for me
by LV Devil247
Summary: Pernikahan adalah sebuah janji suci sehidup semati yang diucapkan dua orang manusia di hadapan Tuhan karena cinta yang akhirnya mengikat mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah pernikahan tidak didasari rasa cinta antara kedua belah pihak? Bagaimana jika pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon hanya didasarkan pada perjodohan orang tua mereka? Akankah pernikahan mereka bahagia? GenderBender.


**Cause you are for me**

16 Mei 2007

Di sebuah ruangan dalam gereja, seorang mempelai wanita tengah bersiap-siap menuju altar. Ya, hari ini wanita itu akan menikah. Dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, rambutnya yang digelung ke atas hingga tengkuknya terlihat, pipi bulat yang merona, dan bibir semerah apel yang dipoles lipstick tipis, sungguh wanita itu sangat cantik. Bagai bidadari tanpa sayap yang jatuh ke bumi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan sorot mata wanita cantik itu. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini walau ia terus menerus menebar senyum palsu pada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Baiklah, kuberitahu siapa wanita itu agar kau tidak penasaran. Dia adalah Kim kibum, ah ani. Eung, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Begini saja, wanita itu adalah Kim kibum yang 10 menit lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Choi Kibum. Kenapa namanya berbah Choi Kibum? Tentu saja karena ia akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki bermarga Choi. Lalu apa yang membuatnya terlihat tidak bahagia? Akan kuberitahu kau mengapa ia terlihat tidak bahagia, tapi nanti. Jangan terburu-buru agar cerita ini menjadi lebih seru. Dan siapa Kim kibum? Aish! kau ini tidak sabaran ya, nanti kau akan kuberitahu siapa Kim kibum. Otte?

Mari kita lihat siapa mempelai pria dari Kim kibum - atau Choi kibum nantinya. Namja yang beruntung menikah dengan yeoja secantik dan sejenius Kibum adalah namja yang juga sepadan dengan Kibum. Namanya Choi Siwon, eksekutif muda dengan segala prestasinya di bidang bisnis yang diwariskan ayahnya – Choi Kiho. Hyundae department store. Kau pasti merasa pernah mendengarnya bukan? Ya, kau benar Hyundae department store yang dimiliki oleh namja muda dengan segudang ttalenta.. Hyundae corp memang memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia. Sudah ada lebih dari 20 cabang dari hyundae corp. Klan Choi juga menduduki posisi ke 2 sebagai orang terkaya di korea setelah klan Cha yang menduduki posisi pertama. Aish! kenapa malah membahas perusahaan Choi? Ah, lihat! Seorang namja paruh baya tiba-tiba memeluk kim kibum kita. Beruntngnya dia.. Tapi,kenapa pria itu menangis?

"Kibummie, appa sangat bahagia atas pernikahan ini. Tugas appa telah selesai untuk menjagamu. Baik-baiklah terhadap suamimu nanti. Appa sangat menyayangimu nak." eh? Appa? oohh, jadi pria paruh baya tadi adalah appanya kibum yang bernama Kim Young Woon. Terlihat sekali dari binar matanya, Tuan kim ini sepertinya bahagia sekali. Ia bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata saking bahagianya. Tuan Kim memeluk erat putrinya, meluapkan segala perasaan dalam hatinya saat ini.

'Jika ini adalah kebahagiaan appa dan eomma, aku rela. Aku rela menukar kebahagaiaanku untuk kalian. Tapi masalahnya Siwon tak mencintaiku appa. Meski aku mencintainya hingga rasanya sesak dadaku, dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia telah memiliki kekasih. Dan pernikahan ini justru menyakiti kami berdua. Ottokhoe appa?' tangis kibum dalam hatinya. Ia pun menetskan air mata dari mata beningnya. Tapi air mata itu bukan air mata kebahagiaan seperti air mata Tuan Kim, jika kamu melihat matanya lebih dalam, kau akan menemukan gurat kesedihan dan luka dalam manic foxy itu.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju altar dengan digandeng sang appa.

"Its okay appa. Relaks.."ucap kibum pelan pada sang appa karena dirasanya tangan sang appa gemetar dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Tenang kibummie. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu tenang chagy.." ucap Tuan Kim yang justru menenangkan putrinya. Loh? O.o kenapa jadi saling menenangkan? Oke, lupakan saja yang barusan. Let's back to the story,

Dan sampailah ayah dan anak itu di depan altar. Di sana telah berdiri seorang lelaki tampan dengan tuxedo hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon. Namja itu tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan dari Tuan Kim.

"Siwon-ah, kupercayakan kibum-ku pada mu mulai saat ini, esok, dan seterusnya. Jaga ia seperti kau menjaga dirimu sendiri, cintai ia dengan sepenuh hatimu karena hatinya tak sekuat yang kau lihat. Appa percaya padamu nak" ucap tuan Kim menyerahkan kibum pada Siwon.

"Ne, appa. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Appa bisa mempercayakan Kibum padaku. Jeongmal gomawoyo appa." ucap siwon tenang. Dan tersenyum pada calon mertuanya.

Dan acara pemberkatan pun dimulai. Sang pastur yang sedari tadi berdiri di mimbar memulai acara sacral ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara pembeekatan Choi Siwon dengan Kim Kibum. Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang patur pada siwon dan kibum.

"Kami siap bapa"jawab siwon sedang kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau, Choi Siwon, bersedia mencintai Kim Kibum dengan sepenuh hati, menjaganya dalam suka dan duka, serta membahagiakannya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya sang pastur memulai pemberkatan

"Ya, saya bersedia." ucap siwon berwibawa dan sangat tenang.

"Dan kamu Kim Kibum, apakah kamu bersedia mencintai suamimu Choi Siwon, berbagi suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" Tanya pastur pada kibum

"N..ne.. saya bersedia." ucap kibum setelah menghela napasnya dan pasrah.

"Okay , you may kiss your bride." ucap pastur mengakhiri acara pemberkatan

Siwon pun membuka tudung kepala istrinya. Dia sempat tertegun sejenak.

'Cantik..' ucap siwon dalam hati

Siwon memegang leher wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum. Kibum hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menunggu suami sahnya itu menciumnya. Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kibum.

'Manis..' batin siwon

'Hangat..'batin kibum

Siwon melumat bibir kibum perlahan . Ia sempat lupa dengan perasaannya sendiri karena larut dalam ciumannya pada bibir kibum. Sedang kibum? Ia hanya dapat menerima ciuman siwon dengan hati yang terluka. Siwon memang menciumnya, tapi kibum tahu siwon menciumnya tanpa cinta. Padahal ini ciuman pertamanya. Siwon pun tersadar dan melepaskan tautan bibir antara dirinya dengan kibum.

Skip time~

Pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum berlangsung sangat meriah. Mengingat kedua orang tua SiBum yang merupakan orang berpengaruh di negeri ginseng ini. Siwon dan Kibum masih berakting dengan baik di depan semua tamu yang hadir dalam acara mereka. Pesta pun telah dan Kibum bersiap-siap ganti baju karena setelah itu mereka akan langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk berbulan madu. Bulan madu ini bahkan telah disiapkan oleh umma Choi. SiBum tinggal melaksanakannya saja. Siwon dan kibum pun berpamitan dengan para orang tua.

"Siwon, jaga kibummie baik-baik. Terkadang dia bisa mimisan bila terkena udara kalian berbahagia selalu nak" pesan appa kim pada menantu kesayangannya aka choi siwon.

"Nde abeoji. Aku akan menjaga Kibum dan mengingat pesan abeoji. Gamsahamnida abeoji, eommonim."ucap Siwon mwyakinkan pada appa Kim.

"Kibummie, kau harus memberikan umma cucu setelah pulang dari jepang nanti. Jangan lupa nak." ucap umma Choi pada Kibum yang hanya dijawab Kibum dengan anggukan kepala tanpa memandang umma Choi karena wajah uri Kibum tengah Blushing. kekeke~

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu umma,appa, abeoji, dan eommonim. Anyeong " ucap Siwon sambil menggandeng lengan istrinya. Kibum yang ditarik paksa oleh suaminya hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka Berbulan madu. Para orang tua hanya melambaikan tangan ketika mobil pasangan pengantin baru ini melaju menuju bandara.

TBC


End file.
